Broccoli
by Naite-Laef
Summary: Gohan tells Dende a secret. One-shot for Pride Month. Gay/LGBT themes.


"Don't you have something better to do?" Piccolo snapped. "Like, oh, I don't know, _guard the damn planet_?"

Earth's Guardian looked up with a guilty smile. "I'm sorry, Piccolo," Dende squeaked, looking thoroughly admonished. Gohan and I were just-"

The aforementioned half-Saiyan skidded around the corner of the lookout, running right into Piccolo just as Dende had. Instead of falling on his behind like Dende, however, Gohan merely stumbled back in surprise.

Earning a growl from Piccolo, Gohan merely laughed. "Whoops!" he said, scratching his cheek. "Sorry. Didn't see ya there, Piccolo."

"Maybe if you actually used your energy instead of your eyes, you would have sensed me," Piccolo shot back. "Or have you learned nothing from me?"

Before Gohan could answer, Piccolo turned to Dende, who had quickly hurried back to his feet. "Please don't be angry with him Piccolo, it's my fault," the smallest Namekian fretted.

"No, it's not!" Gohan gasped. Turning to his mentor, the boy admitted, "Puar showed me this new game and-

"And I insisted that he show it to me," Dende interrupted, "So, it's really my fault-"

"No, I made him, though," Gohan interjected. "He didn't want to leave his post, but everyone needs a break, right? So I figured-"

"Shut up!" Piccolo growled, his large ears twitching from the commotion. "I don't care! Gohan, didn't you come here with homework? And Dende, get back to work. Both of you just leave me alone."

Regaining his stiff meditative posture, Piccolo attempted to resume his mid-morning mind training. After a moment of not hearing either child leave, he opened one eye. Seeing them both standing there, just looking at him, he roared, "GO!"

Jumping in surprise, Gohan and Dende nearly tripped over each other trying to escape Piccolo's wrath. They ran through the halls of the lookout for several minutes until Gohan stopped when he couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"Has he always been like that?" Dende giggled, looking back to make sure they hadn't been followed.

"Yeah," Gohan answered, holding his stomach as he laughed. "He actually mellowed out a lot since rejoining with Kami, but Piccolo can still be a grump."

With one last chuckle, Dende straightened his white robes, inspecting them for dirt and debris. "Well, it must be nice to have someone your age around, right?" the small god asked. "We're both fourteen, and everyone else in the gang is so much older."

With an enthusiastic nod, Gohan said, "Yep! I really like you."

Dende opened his mouth as if to respond, but the half-Saiyan quickly amended, "I mean, as a friend, of course! I like you as a friend." His gestured wildly with his hands, face flushed. "Just like my father's friends, you know?"

Brow ridges furrowed, Dende's face fell slightly at the boy's response. Gohan simply proceeded to scratch the back of his neck, eyes cast downward in embarrassment.

"I like you too, Gohan," the guardian said, trying to shake off the odd pang of disappointment. "You know, I missed you a lot when I was on New Namek."

"Really?" Gohan asked, surprised to hear that particular admission. He looked up, black eyes wide.

"Of course!" Dende replied, finally looking around at his surroundings. "But I have to ask. Where did you take us?"

Whipping his head around, Gohan gestured to the room closest to the pair. "There've been a few times where I've fallen asleep here as a kid, and this was always the room Piccolo moved me to. He was fine letting me sleep on the hard tiles, but Mr. Popo was a bit nicer and insisted I can have my own bedroom."

Nodding in approval, Dende agreed, "Yes, I think as the planet's protector you're entitled to a space of your own up here."

"Do you have your own room, too?" Gohan asked. "Can you show me?"

"Sure!" Dende quipped, an eager smile on his face. He gently took one of Gohan's hands in his own, weary of his sharp Namekian nails, and led the boy through a maze of pristine hallways.

Gohan readily kept up, the contact reminding him of their adventures through Capsule Corp as children. After years of separation, Gohan had been overjoyed when the green child had returned just before the Cell Games. And though seemingly little had changed aside from the passage of time, Gohan couldn't help but grow closer to the young guardian in the years since Cell's defeat. Their budding friendship had picked up right where they had left off, and the pair was now closer than ever.

"Here it is," Dende finally declared, his voice still higher in pitch than Gohan's. Opening a plain wooden door with one hand, Dende kindly tugged his friend inside with his other hand.

"Namekians don't exactly sleep- not often, anyways- but I rest and study here," Dende informed him.

Looking around, Gohan couldn't help but smile. The bedroom was fairly large, but simple. In the center sat a rather comfortable bed, golden pillars framing the large mattress with a canopy over head. In one corner, a small table sat adorned with old books as well as a few scrolls. Interest piqued, the boy looked no further, instead hurrying over to take a look.

"That's my homework," Dende said, gesturing to the pile. "I'm still trying to sift through as many accounts of Earth's history as I can, as well as learn more about the culture."

"Oh, maybe I can help!" Gohan exclaimed, carefully shifting a few ancient tomes aside to gain a closer look at their titles. "What are you reading about right now?"

"I've just finished reading a general history on animal people throughout the world. Right now, I'm working through biological anthropology," came the excited reply. "I never realised you Earthlings were so different from Namekians, besides the lack of green skin, of course."

With a chuckle, Gohan said, "You and me aren't _that_ different. At least, not on the inside."

"True," Dende said, understanding his friend's meaning. The two boys shared much of the same characteristics and interests. They both held the utmost care and consideration for all lifeforms; they loved to learn; and perhaps above all else, they were both truly one-of-a-kind on the charming little planet known as Earth.

"Although your insides are always filled with food, and mine only like water," Dende teased, poking Gohan's upper abdomen.

Another round of laughter escaped the friends, but Gohan couldn't help but feel curious. "Have you ever tried to eat, Dende? I've seen Piccolo eat a few times, though he says Namekians don't need to."

With a shrug, Dende replied, "No, I've never really seen the point since I don't experience hunger. I suppose Piccolo eats more for the sense of belonging it comes with. I learned from Bulma's mother that mealtimes are a social affair."

"Oh, I like Bulma's mom," Gohan said, a dreamy grin stretching across his face. "She makes the best muffins!"

Shaking his head in mirth, Dende said, "You're too much, Gohan. You're not hungry yet, are you? Mr. Popo might be able to make you something."

Tilting his head, Gohan thought about it. "I mean, I could eat. But my mom's probably already making lunch. I don't want her to have to waste all that food."

A new expression passed over Dende's face, gone so quickly that Gohan wondered if he'd seen it at all.

"Right," Dende said, with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be presumptuous-"

"Wait," Gohan said, watching as his friend turned to leave. "I don't have to leave just yet."

Dende faced his friend once more, an adorable grin crossing his round face. Just looking at his genuine happiness, Gohan grew flustered in the moment of silence. A knot formed in his stomach, and he felt nervous all of a sudden.

His mind racing with chaotic emotions, Gohan panicked and began to ramble, worried that the silence would be received as awkward. "I mean, I can stay if you want me to," he said. "But I don't want to keep you from your duties. I know Piccolo would probably be mad. It's just that I don't get to see you very much and-"

"It's okay, Gohan," Dende said, holding his hands in the air as if to calm the flustered half-Saiyan. "I don't mind if you stay. I mean, you're my best friend!"

This caught Gohan's attention. "I'm your best friend? But what about the other Namekians? Surely you're... closer to somebody on New Namek."

Wringing his hands, Dende didn't quite meet Gohan's gaze. "Well, no," he admitted. "In the years we were separated, I had undergone private training with Elder Moori. I believe be was grooming me to take over his position one day, so I didn't really have time to spare with my brothers. I love my culture, but it was… lonely."

"I'm sorry," Gohan blurted out, hands poised in front of himself in apology. "I didn't mean to pry or anything. Or bring up bad memories. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright, I don't mind," Dende insisted, taking a step closer to the boy. "I know you, Gohan. I know you were just curious."

Absently rubbing his arm, Gohan looked around the room, not quite sure how to respond. "You _do_ know me," Gohan started, his voice faltering at the realisation. "You know me better than anyone, except maybe Piccolo. Probably even better than my mom."

Blinking, Dende tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Did you have another fight with her?"

Still fidgeting in place, the gangly boy looked down at his feet. "Not really a fight," he muttered. "More just… she said something that kind of bothered me. That's all."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Dende assured him. "But if you do… I'd be happy to listen."

Looking up, a familiar emotion swirled in Gohan's chest. He felt warm- safe, almost. He wasn't quite sure what he felt, but he knew Dende was always responsible for this strange influx of positive energy.

Dende was his best friend, after all. If anyone would understand, surely he would. That's what friends were for.

Right?

"She started talking about marriage yesterday," Gohan said, cautiously probing Dende's reaction to the topic.

"Marriage?" Dende asked. "That's when two earthlings spend the rest of their lives together, right?"

Biting his lip, Gohan gave a slight shake of the head. "It's more than that, though," he said, his adolescent voice wavering in pitch. "It's supposed to be when two people love each other a lot. They live in the same house. They start a family and become a mom and dad."

Shifting a few overgrown locks of black hair from his eyes, Gohan felt his body stiffen with anxiety. "She said I'm almost the age she and Dad married at," he continued, sighing at the memory. "She wants to send me to high school so I can meet a girl to settle down with."

"Is that… something you want?" Dende asked, trying to figure out why the topic had upset his friend. "To go to high school, or to settle down soon?"

"I don't know," Gohan lied, licking his dry lips. In a small voice, he added, "It's just…"

"What is it, Gohan?" The Namekian said, leaning towards his friend concern. His big, black eyes roamed over the boy's face, disheartened by the change in Gohan's demeanor.

Hyper-aware of Dende's attention, Gohan felt his eyes glass over with unshed tears. He urged himself to say it.

"I don't… really like girls," he said, still not meeting his friend's eyes.

Ears twitching, Dende's lips parted slightly at the revelation. "Oh," he said, trying to think of something comforting to say. "Well, that's okay. I mean, you're still young. I'm sure you don't have to have everything figured out right away."

Closing his eyes softly, Gohan took a deep breath. His voice cracked once more as he struggled to keep his voice even. "Dende?"

The palpable tension froze Dende in place. "Yeah?" he replied, voice soft. He reached for Gohan's hand, only to feel the tanned fingers slip away from him.

Opening his mouth to speak, Gohan felt his heart beating inside his throat. He so desperately wanted to hold Dende's hand. The young guardian's touch was inexplicably soothing, and Gohan usually basked in the attention. But today, he had devolved into a stuttering pile of nerves.

He couldn't do this. He just couldn't! Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was confused, maybe he didn't know what he was talking about.

Or maybe he just really, _really_ didn't want to face the truth.

"I like…" Gohan started. And in a moment of panic, he began to shut down.

"...broccoli."

A relieved chuckle broke the silence, and Gohan looked over to see Dende's eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Really?" the green child asked. "I was afraid you were going to say something bad. You really had me worried, Gohan-"

Finally looking into the dark eyes so much like his own, Gohan felt the words tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them.

"I like boys."

Silence rang out across the bedroom in an instant. Dende's voice died down immediately, but his mouth still hung slightly open at the abrupt words.

Looking away once more, Gohan covered his face with both hands, the gravity of the situation fully weighing down on him for the first time.

He had said it.

He had given voice to the new and strange feelings he had garnered over the past two years. He had said it out loud, and to someone else. So, it had to be true now, didn't it? There was no taking it back.

Gohan's mind raced as his breaths came in quick gasps, a choking sob escaping him without warning. He couldn't bear to look at Dende- not with the fearful tears running down his red face.

"I do, too."

Wild, black hair whipped around, stinging Gohan's eyes. Face to face with his friend again, Gohan was sure he had heard Dende wrong. Staring at his friend for what felt like an eternity, he swallowed hard. "What?" he whispered, his usually strong voice muffled with emotion.

"I like boys, too," Dende said, serious, but with an underlying tone that suggested obviousness.

A dull ache flooded Gohan's jaw as the tension flew from his body, his teeth unclenching and his fists unraveling. "You do?" Gohan asked, grasping for any kind of validation.

Nodding, Dende gave the boy a bewildered look. "Yes," he said, his voice unusually quiet. "But why are you crying, Gohan? Is something wrong?"

Without answering, Gohan threw himself into Dende's arms, nearly winding the smaller alien in the process.

Gohan felt so foolish. Of course Dende liked boys- his entire species shared a single sex! If anyone could truly understand what Gohan was feeling, it would indeed be Dende, and without any Earthling taboos attached.

Dende would always see Gohan first and foremost as a person.

Nonetheless, the teen still felt an enormous burden lifted from his chest. He greedily took in air as the last of his tears dried, careful to keep his voice low to avoid hurting Dende's large ears.

Though he didn't know quite what had transpired, Dende still wrapped his arms around the taller boy, holding him close to his narrow chest.

"Thank you," Gohan whimpered, the sound just barely picked up by Dende's sensitive hearing.

The deity shivered at the sensation of Gohan's warm breath passing over the crook of his neck.

"Anything for you, Gohan."

They shared a sweet trust; a gentle, loving bond that Gohan had never known before. He could feel Dende's energy pulsing against his like a warm candle. A faint, but familiar tightness gathered in his chest. A subtle throbbing travelled through his stomach. He sensed the slight breeze wandering in from the open door behind him, the cool air brushing through his unruly hair.

Gohan knew they would need to have another conversation one day- about their feelings for one another, and about their future together. But for now, he was content to live openly and honestly, with the support of his best friend.

Sniffing, Gohan knew only one thing could improve such an emotionally-draining situation. So, he whispered, "Does that offer for lunch still stand?"

"Of course it does," Dende laughed, pulling back from their embrace to see Gohan's face. "And don't worry," he added, with an innocent smile. "We have plenty of broccoli to go around."

The young guardian took the hand of the planet's protector, and the pair walked through the palace in peace.


End file.
